Bleach Basket
by pain-in-the-ass
Summary: Kyou Sohma is really Kyou Kurosaki, follow him as he fights to go home and maybe falls in love in the process. Better summary inside. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did I would already have done this!!!

Summary: Kyou Sohma is really Kyou Kurosaki. Kon is his twin brother and Hichigo is Ichigo's twin brother, because I say so okay! Oh and the whole shinigami/Vizard thing is still going on too. Some months after Masaki died Akito decided to take the cat away from his family and erase his memory of them. Kyou was then given to the woman who later killed herself, she was to be the cats new mother, she was to break the cat. It didn't really work. What Akito doesn't know is that Kyou never forgot his family the bond was too strong for Hatori's powers. Oh! And this is slash.

Pairings:

Ichigo/Grimmjow

Hichigo/?

Kyou/?

Kon/Orihime

Yuki/Tohru

If you have a request for this story tell me so I can apply it! Any other pairings you guys can think of would be much appreciated! ^-^ On with the fic!!

Ichigo smiled at his older brother who held their youngest brother in his arms as mommy walked them home from practice. Hichigo was protective of all his siblings but he was most over protective of Kyou. When Kon and Kyou were born they hadn't been expecting a second baby, let alone the twice cursed Cat of the Zodiac. But Mommy and Daddy loved him regardless.

*Flashback*

_Isshin held the smaller orange hairdo baby in his arms. Masaki had asked that the twins be brought in to meet their new brothers. The two little boys gazed curiously at the two small bundles that Mommy and Daddy were cooing over._

"_I taought you said tat Mommy wuz only gunna have one baby?" Hichigo asked sitting on the bed next Mommy with Ichigo on the other side of her._

"_That's what we thought dear. But it seems that your littlest brother couldn't wait to meet you, so he decided to tag along with Kon." Mommy said petting his white hair out of his strangely colored eyes. Then Mommy grew serious. "Boys do you remember the story that I told you about the Sohma clan?"_

_Ichigo shared a look with Hichigo and nodded. "You mean 'bout the curse an' the zodiac, right Mommy?"_

"_That's right sweetheart…Kyou, your littlest brother that is…do you remember what I said about how the poor trusting Cat was twice cursed?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_My sons I have a special mission for you!" Isshin said suddenly his eyes gleaming "Kyou is the Cat, and as such the others of the Sohma clan will look down on and hate him. It is up to the two of you to teach your otoutu that he is not a monster and is much beloved by our family. It is also up to you to protect him from the others of the Zodiac who will unfairly blame him! Can you do this my sons?"_

"_O' course we can goat face! We will love him forever!" The twins said together. As the family gazed on at the two new borns, Kon the oldest twin reached for Kyou. "And we'll teach Kon how to protect him too!" From that day on Masaki and Isshin never worried about Kyou being hurt by his family, the Kurosaki's would always stand together._

_*End*_

Kyou wiggled free from Hichigo and ran to Mommy. While she couldn't hold him she could hold his hand. Masaki smiled down at her youngest son. Kon took Mommy's other side and Hichigo took Kon's other hand while Ichigo took Kyou's other hand. The five walked home with smiles on their faces. Until it started to rain. After that everything moved so quickly that it was a blur. All four boys could see ghosts. All four boys ran to stop the girl/boy child from jumping into the river. The next thing any of them knew they were on the ground and Mommy was dead; protecting her young children from an unseen monster.

Soon after that the funeral was held. It surprised the Kurosaki's that so many of the Sohma clan would come, Masaki wasn't well liked before Kyou's birth but after it was as though she had committed the worst of crimes by continuing to love her son. The six Kurosaki children sat next to each other facing the casket. Kyou, Karin, and Yuzu were in-between Hichigo, Ichigo, and Kon; Isshin sat next to his oldest son. The whispers started soon after the Sohma's caught sight of Kyou.

"_How could they let that **thing** come to the funeral?"_

"_I bet **he **killed her, can you imagine that! He killed his own mother!"_

"_The **monster** should have died not poor Masaki-san."_

They carried on and on and on like that until Kyou began to cry. Yuzu held her brother's hand while Ichigo hugged the small orange haired child. Hichigo, Kon, and Karin on the other hand…

"Shut your damn traps you fucked up bitches!"

"Yeah! Don't you dare talk about our brother that way!"

"Leave Kyou-nii alone you worthless meanies!"

The three of them carried on until the Sohma's stopped.

"I think that its time for the Sohma clan to leave." Isshin said rising from where he had been comforting his youngest and most fragile son. "Masaki gave her life to protect Kyou and his brothers. My son loved his mother and for you to say such things burns me up more than anything else, now get out! The Sohma clan is no longer welcome in the Kurosaki home!" He thundered. The Sohma's were affronted, how dare these people choose the monster over them!

The next couple of months passed mostly in silence. Yuzu and Kyou took to cleaning up the house, Yuzu more than Kyou who was just trying to help his sister. Karin stopped crying all together. Ichigo and Hichigo began to fight more seriously. The loss of their mother striking a painful cord within them; they couldn't protect their mother how on earth would they protect Kyou from the Sohma's and the girls from future boyfriends? Kon it seemed adjusted the quickest; he threw himself into having as many friends as possible. Isshin was still his foolish self though for the first few weeks he cried a lot before realizing that his children needed him.

The relatively large family had just sat down to dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kyou was the first to hop up from his seat. Tiny arms and legs moved quickly towards the door. "Yes, can I help you?"

On the other side of the door stood an older boy, older than Hichi-nii and Ich-nii, and a teenager. The older boy had long dark hair and dark eyes. He was very thin and a nice looking robes. The teenager behind him had short brown hair and brown eyes; he wore a school uniform.

"So you're the cat? Pathetic. Kureno." The older boy ordered the teen. Kyou let out a loud shout as the teen grabbed him. "Leggo a me!!"

The Kurosaki family looked up at Kyou's shout and ran toward the door. Hichigo and Ichigo got there first; the two boys instantly went to their struggling little brother, ignoring the older child completely to get to Kyou and the teenager. Isshin nearly stopped short when he caught sight of the Sohma clan head.

"What are you doing here Akito?" Isshin stared hard at the young man, nearly glaring at him. Akito turned to him with a faint smirk.

"Why I'm for the Cat, why else would I be here?" He continued smugly "After all you've declared that the Sohma clan is no longer welcome in your home. I came only to get this Sohma from you, I even went to all the trouble of finding someone to take him in." Akito was full-blown smirking now; Kureno had little trouble with the squirming Kyou and his angry elder brothers.

"Be that as it may Kyou is a Kurosaki, not a Sohma." Isshin said firmly.

"Ah but he is a part of MY cursed children. That makes him MINE! And he's coming with me. Your luckily I'm even letting you remember him. Kureno enough! Take him to the car."

Kureno complied with what his god asked. He shook off the two older children and carried the squirming angry red headed boy to the car waiting in the street. With a swirl of his robes Akito turned and walked back to the car.

"If he's strong enough to avoid the cage I'll let you have him back…if he remembers you!" Akito called over his shoulder as he climbed into the car. The Kurosaki family could only stare on in horror as the youngest son was taken from them. It would be many years before they saw their beloved Kyou again and in that time the Sohma's would have changed him.

Pain-in-the-ass: It's done! The first chapter of the story that's been eating my brain!! If you have any suggestions please let me know so I can use them! Don't worry I always give proper create to other authors and such!! Please Read and Review!


	2. In which it rains and that sucks

Pain-in-the-ass: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter. I've been thinking about making Hatori make Kyou forget and then shortly after Tohru joins them he begins to remember his family again. Please let me know what you think about that.

It had been a long day. No, scratch that, it had been a long week. Hatsuharu and Momiji had been coming around everyday after school. Haru had followed either him or Yuki everywhere and Momiji had been hugging Tohru non-stop and transforming non-stop. Black Haru had made a frequent appearance and mass damage had been done to Shigures house. The dog had whined and moaned and cried big exaggerated tears until two of the three older boys hit him. Yuki had defeated him twice and now it was raining.

Kyou sighed, for what must have been the one-millionth time that day. And it was raining again. Kyou sighed again and shifted in his bed. He was alone. Tohru was cooking down stairs and he couldn't muster up enough energy to go down and help, like he had with Yuzu. Kyou frowned. Whenever it rained he remembered Mom. And remembering Mom always made him sad and unbelievably angry. He sighed again. His head hurt, Black Haru had slammed it down on a rock. Hard. He'd seen stars for a while and then proceeded to beat Black into White.

_I miss Ichi-nii and Hichi-nii and Kon and Karin and Yuzu and even Goat Face. I want to go home._

_I know you do kitling. But fear not I sense a change in the winds._

_If Akito ever finds out that I can talk to you I'll be fucked three ways 'til Sunday._

_Then it's a good thing that the others are not as in tune with their animals as you are my little one._

Kyou's door flew open and Tohru poked her head through.

"Kyou-kun dinner is ready. Are you going to be able to join us or are you too tired because I can bring some up if you are!" She said in an apologetic rush. Kyou sighed and lifted himself off the bed. He slowly followed Tohru down the stairs to the dining room. He blinked upon entering the room it was always weird and a bit of a shock to see the over soul forms of the Zodiac floating around their hosts.

When he had been younger Kyou had once pointed out the over souls and asked about them. Akito had laughed and called him crazy, threatened to lock him in the cage if he ever mentioned it again. Wisely he refrained from ever mentioning it again. Some of the regular souls that usually followed around the Zodiac were there as well as Tohru's mom. His life was just too weird.

Yuki's eyes narrowed at the sight of Kyou. "Lazy cat making Tohru come up and get you."

"Ne ne maybe Kyonkyon really wanted our lovely flower to-" Shigures ramblings were cut off with one of Kyou's shoes in his face.

"I'm too tired to actually beat your face in so I'll do it later; Damn rat shut your face." Kyou slid down beside Hatsuharu and ate quietly. He even ate the leeks with out any complaint. Tohru, Haru, Momiji, and Yuki stared.

"Maybe he's sick." Momiji said glancing at Yuki, who nodded. Hatsuharu leaned over and put his hand on Kyou's head.

"He doesn't feel feverish." Haru informed them solemnly.

"Cut that out!" Kyou groused, pushing Haru's hand away. Dinner continued and as the rain got worse so did Kyou. Eventually his neko ears and tail popped into existence and he became drowse. Shakily he stood and wondered towards the stairs, muttering about going to bed. He didn't make it to the stairs. The storm had gotten worse and worse all through out the day and now it was at its fiercest. Kyou collapsed as he reached the stairs, his legs no longer able to support his weight and unconsciousness welcomed him with open arms. Tohru rushed to see if he was all right, the others followed. After declaring that it was just a bump on the head Shigure convinced Haru to carry him upstairs to his room.

"You might as well," Shigure said with a laugh "You and Momiji will be staying here tonight. Momiji is sleeping in Yuki's room and we can't have you staying with our wonderful flower now can we?" He kept laughing until Yuki hit him.

_**The next morning**_

The storm was finally over! Kyou got out of bed and stumbled a little when his foot hit something on the floor. Looking down he groaned Haru had slept in his room last night. Which made things a bit more complicated but also a bit easier. Quietly as possible Kyou stuffed a few days worth of clothes a duffel bag and scribbled out a quick note. This was the first day of a three week long break and he wasn't going to waste a moment! The clock blinked a red 4:00 AM at him from across the room.

_I'll be home soon everyone just wait for me!_ Kyou thought with determination. With his note pinned to Hatsuharu and another on the fridge (just in case the dumb ox managed to lose the first one!) Kyou was off into the darkness of the very early morning. Kyou ran all the way to the train station on the other side of town, there was one closer to the dog's house but that would chance some random Sohma seeing him! Even at 4:00 in the morning being spotted by one of the clansmen was a possibility.

One overly curious ticket seller, three loud arguments, one very annoyed manager, and two hours and thirty minutes later Kyou was half way to Karakura Town and Tohru was just discovering his note on the fridge as she got ready to make breakfast.

Tohru, dog, useless rat

Gone to the mountains to train during break, be back before classes start up again. Tohru don't worry going to stay with friends of Shishous's, will be safe, see you later. Kyou

_Kyou-kun is so dedicated to being strong! I must work very hard these next three weeks and be strong too, just like Kyou-kun!_ Tohru thought, strengthening her resolve to study hard to be prepared for the exams after break was over. _I will do well! Kyou-kun has inspired me!_ With those resolute thoughts done Tohru made breakfast and began to plan her study schedule.

-Back with Kyou-

It was 9 in the morning when Kyou finally reached Karakura Town. He had walked around for two more hours before calling all the cats in the area. Apparently Karakura had a large population of cats because not three minutes later at least 75 cats had answered his call and more were on the way.

"I'm looking for some people who smell like me and two who have my hair. If you know where they are tell me now."

The cats regarded him for some few seconds before a large black tom came forward.

I've seen one with such coloring, it was with another with strange coloring around the place that smells of fish but never has fish.

That was how Kyou found himself standing outside a warehouse surrounded by other warehouses feeling like he was in scene in a bad horror flick.

_Yup, any minute now some deranged psycho is gonna come flying out of one of these alleys and drag me to my painful demise. Okay no more scary movie nights with the witch and the yankee._

Slowly Kyou made his way into the warehouse there was nothing inside but a stairwell that led down into what must have been a basement. Only it didn't lead to a basement. The stairwell led down into what looked like a desert area. There were large rock formations and dirt and dust and even a sky!

_Okay __**now**__ I've seen everything. _Kyou spotted a group of people not too far away from the stairs; two of those people were heartbreakingly familiar. Ten people stood arguing with each other, none seemed to have noticed him. Hichigo and Ichigo stood next to each other yelling at a boy their age with blonde bobbed hair, the two oldest Kurosaki boys wore strange black kendo uniform.

"Ichi-nii? Hichi-nii? Whats going on?" Every head whipped around so fast Kyou was sure that they had whiplash.

"Kon? What are you doing here? Your supposed..to..be.." Hichigo trailed off as he stared at the red eyed boy. "Kyou." He whispered.

Hiyori was annoyed, first the two idiots come demanding training and then when they finally get to the training some one (Shinji) starts an argument about something stupid and then out of nowhere Kon comes in and SHE DIDN'T EVEN SENSE HIM!! Grabbing her sandal Hiyori was about to clobber the hell out of Kon when two black, white, and orange blurs tore past her. They ran past her so quickly she almost missed the whispered name Kyou. Huh? Wasn't this kids name Kon?

Ichigo and Hichigo reached their brother in record time, two seconds, and Kyou was immediately pulled into a bone-crushing hug between the two older twins. As they pulled back questions were fired one after another as they got a good look at their youngest brother.

"Are you alright?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"Your so skinny, have you been eating have they been feeding you?"

"Didn't they make you forget?"

"How did you get here?"

"What happened to you?"

"What-" Hiyori couldn't take it any more.

"SHUT UP ALREADY AND TELL US WHATS GOING ON!" She shouted surprising the three boys, who had forgotten the others were even there. "WHO IS THAT BRAT AND WHATS WITH THE WEIRD CREATURES FOLLOWING HIM!"

"It ain't any o' your business girly! Now shut up so our brother can talk." Hichigo sneered at her. But Kensei was already behind Kyou; he grabbed him and pulled him away from the twins. Kyou was thrown into the barrier prison that Hachi had set up for training.

"Hichi-nii! Ichi-nii!" He shouted in a panic. Whatever these people were, they definitely weren't human.

"Kyou its okay, everything is going to be alright! I promise just calm down and we'll explain everything." Ichigo said standing next to the barrier his hand covering the spot where Kyou's smaller hand rested against the strange orange light. The Vizard exchanged looks.

"Look you two, what the hell is going on here? Who is that kid and what are those things? How do you know him and why does he look like your brother?" Shinji asked after everyone had calmed down. Kensei was starring at the small orange haired boy, getting a bad vibe about the situation but not the kid. The twins just sighed.

"Get Urahara and everyone else Hichigo we might as well explain it. Maybe they'll know a way to get rid of the curse or something." The two brothers shared a nod and with that Hichigo was gone.

Thirty minutes later the Vizard, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, and Toushiro's group all stood around the barrier eyeing Kyou. Urahara was starring at Kyou from behind his fan, his mind going 1000 miles a minute as the orange haired neko twitched. Ichigo starred at them with a critical eye before sighing.

"Alright I guess we can start," the two oldest Kurosaki's shared a look "What do you know about the Zodiac?"

Everyone stared.

PITA: okay so I'm gonna be mean and leave you guys hanging 'cause I'm feeling lazy.


	3. In which some family meets again!

PITA: My muse has gone missing!!!! I need fanart! OH the FANART!! Not of my fic but of the boys in general! But seriously I'm drawing up a blank after this one so you might have to wait a while and that really sucks! But I digress on with the fic!

Warning: The boys will seem OOC, my bad.

"Everyone knows the story of the zodiac Kurosaki." Uryu said mildly pushing his glasses up his nose. Everyone nodded

"What does the zodiac have to do with the boy that looks like Kon-kun?" Orihime questioned tilting her head to the side.

"And more importantly what is that _thing _surrounding him?" Hitsugaya asked teal eyes never leaving the large shadow behind the orange haired boy. Hichigo sighed and frowned in an uncharacteristic show of emotion that wasn't anger or blood lust.

"Hachi let him out."

"What!" Hiyori yelped "We are not letting him out until-" The twins cut her off with a pulse of reiastu, several hands went to weapons, the twins glared at Hiyori with another uncharacteristic show of rage. (Uncharacteristic when not in battle, work with me people!) Shinji stared hard at the three Kurosaki's before nodding at Hachi.

"Do as he says Hachi. Let the kid out." The gentle giant nodded and the shield dropped. Kyou was beside his brothers so fast no one was exactly sure when he had moved. Large red eyes regarded the groups of strange people with distrust.

"Everyone this is our littlest brother, Kyou." Ichigo held up his hands "Just wait until we're done explaining okay! This is difficult enough with out all the shouting." Kyou was staring a Yoruichi, tilting his head to one side with a slight frown. _She feels like one of my cats._

"Several hundred years ago maybe even longer than that, our mothers family was cursed. 14 of the clansmen were chosen to be the sacrifices to the zodiac. One for each animal, one for the God, and one for Cat, when one of the cursed 14 save for the God comes into contact with the opposite sex they change into the animal that they were cursed with. The "God" of the zodiac does not transform but instead has a very sickly body. But it was the cursed Cat that got reamed the most." At this point Kyou was in Ichigo's lap leaning against his brother; Hichigo took over the explanation.

"The Cat was cursed with two forms and physical weakness when it rains. The first form of the Cat is just that a plain old cute little neko-chan!" He ruffled Kyou's hair and got a disgruntled look in return. "The second form is, well I don't know I've never seen it, but were told that it is a monster." A quiet voice interrupts.

"It is. The cat's second form is that of a large creature that is not remotely cat like. Its skin is like armor and it really smells bad. Like a rotting dead body. The second form only comes out when it rains." Kyou looked at his bracelet. "The only thing that keeps the second form at bay is a bracelet made from the bones of the original Cat." Large nearly dead red eyes stared on with out seeing. "The Cat is never to be loved nor shown any kindness and when the clan Head or "God" has tired of seeing the creature run free, the cat is locked away from the world in small cold cell on the outskirts of the Sohma main house." At this point Hichigo had snatched Kyou from Ichigo and was cuddling him for all his worth.

"That explains the shadow, it's the spirit of the Cat but it doesn't explain why we didn't meet him until now. From what Shinji said when Kyou-kun arrived it was like you hadn't seen him in years." Hat'n'Clogs said.

"That's cuz before now we had'int seen 'im til now." Hichigo said angrily. Everyone looked to Ichigo for explanation. Again Ichigo sighed.

"When Kon was born Mom and Goat face had only been expecting one baby but much to our surprise instead one little brother we got two. Normally when one of the Zodiac is born a celebration is held because that family is then favored, except for the family of the cat. The elders and clan head when informed of the boys' birth were enraged. It seems that they had hoped some one easier to control would give birth to the cat but our Mom was never controllable." Ichigo and Hichigo smirked, their faces full of malice rarely displayed by the brothers. "When they tried to take Kyou away Mom beat the living fuck out of them. She might have been the sweetest thing known to man but threaten any of her kids and that would be the end of you." Kyou had finally managed to squirm out of his brother's grip and lap; he seemed intent on watching the others.

"Just what _are_ you people?" He asked out the blue. The people Ichi-nii and Hichi-nii were with earlier flinched, the hat and clogs man let out a bark of laughter as did the woman who felt like a cat; the teenagers, save for the large tan boy, made a face. Hichigo ground his fist into Kyou's head.

"Oi! Your one ta talk neko-chan!" Ichigo just shook his head.

"We'll explain later neko-chan." Kyou made protesting noise but otherwise staid silent. "Anyway when Kon and Kyou were born Mom and Goat face made us promise to protect him from the Sohma clan," Shinji opened his mouth to interrupt "I'm getting there! When Mom died Akito the current "God" of the Zodiac and Sohma clan head came to our home and did what the elders couldn't, he took Kyou away." Orihime frowned at this. "With Mom dead and Goat face doing all he could just to keep the family from sinking into a depression there was little we could do to stop him." Hichigo took over at this point.

"The dragon of the zodiac has a special power, the power to take away your memories. Kinda like that thing the midget uses to replace the memories of the girls and Goat face when they see stuff that can't be explained away." Hichigo shifted uncomfortably "Akito threatened to make us all forget Kyou if we came after him, Goat face couldn't do anything. He said that Kyou would never come back and to be grateful we even remembered Mom. All of us were too young to fight and the number of Sohma's loyal to the clan head is staggering in comparison to those that are not. There was nothing we could do." Everyone sat in silence, trying to wrap their minds around this information. Orihime was the first to speak.

"Do you know why big brothers were born first?" She quoted "To protect the little ones that come after. That's what you said when my brother…when the attack happened." Rukia perked up.

"That's right you did." The boys smiled humorlessly.

"Yeah Mom told us that. It's our job to protect our brothers and sisters, especially koneko-chan here!" Hichigo said hooking an arm around Kyou's shoulders. "Well enough with memory lane! I want to know what's happened in your life." Kyou shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. "How do you remember us? Do I need to kill any of the Sohma's?"

"Hichi-nii! Don't say things like that!" Kyou blanched "Not _all_ of the Sohma's are bad. Shishou...er…Kazuma is cool! And the Ox is okay, I guess. Actually I don't really mind most of the Zodiac, I kinda pity them more than anything else." He shrugged when he got strange looks "Well I mean they aren't gods like I am, they're just animals."

"Kyou you're not a god." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Yes I am! Cats were once worshipped as gods, we have not forgotten this!" He gave a short laugh at his own joke "Heh, stupid cat joke, anyway none of the other animals were ever worshipped as gods and more over they're all group animals; the purple haired woman can tell you cats don't need anyone unless they want to." Yoruichi gave a laugh.

"So you can sense that can you?"

"Yeah, your-a-cat-but-not-a-cat? What are you?" Both elder twins bopped him over the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't be rude."

"Maa maa, I had no idea you two liked it so rough-" Urahara said from behind his fan only to get punched by Ichigo.

"Pervert! Don't say things like that about my brothers! Kon you can say that about but not Kyou." Laughing Urahara sat up.

"Of course, of course Ichigo-san!" Urahara said waving at the Kurosaki boys with his fan. "But shouldn't you three be going home? I'm sure your family would appreciate the chance to see their brother/son again after so long." He smiled behind his fan, as the three boys shot each other wide-eyed looks.

"That's right! We totally forgot about the family!" Ichigo said his eyes wide in slight alarm. The teenage Kurosaki's of the group bid everyone a good bye and raced to the home that had been so missed these last 10 years.

When they had gone the group turned serious. Frowns were exchanged, as were worried glances.

"I'm going to assume you all felt that too." Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

"That reiastu, it was immense for someone whose never been trained to fight. It's almost at the same level that the twins was at after the siege on the Seireitei, combined with the fact that he is one of the cursed 14…it's not looking good." Hitsugaya said crossing his arms. "If Aizen gets word of such a child I have no doubt that he will come for Kyou and use him for bait or worse." Matsumoto frowned.

"Maa, but Hitsugaya-taicho not even Aizen could be so suicidal! Just think about what those two alone would do if Kyou-kun was taken away again! The amount of destruction would be immense."

"Regardless we have to prepare for every eventuality." Hitsugaya turned to Urahara "Do you think there is anyway that boy can be trained?"

"Taicho! You can't be serious, he might have a large amount of reiastu but that doesn't mean he will be like Ichigo-kun or Hichigo-kun."

"There's not a lot of choice Matsumoto! Soul Society can't guard this boy without drawing attention to him, the Vizards can't watch him either they have their own things to do and now that he is becoming aware of us hollows are going to be able to find him even easier now. Would you have the boy killed for just existing?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho has a point. If we can make him into a shinigami like Ichigo-san and Hichigo-san then it is best to train him Zaraki squad style. It's the fastest way to teach him the ropes." Yumichika said sharing a look with Ikkaku.

"Yumichika has a point, the kid has more spiritual pressure then anyone we've seen in a long while. Coupled with the fact that he's a Kurosaki and probably already knows how to fight, it would be best if he was taught squad 11 style." Ikkaku frowned and looked questioningly. "But between those two older brothers of his I don't know how much training were going to be able to do before they intervene."

"That's right, those two are highly protective of their younger siblings." Yoruichi said nodding along with Ikkaku's statements. "We'll have to talk to them about it. But for now just let them be happy, they haven't seen him in 10 years, it must have hurt terrible when he was taken away."

The Vizards had been strangely silent throughout most of the conversation and the Kurosaki boy's explanation, the eight of them stood slightly off to the side seemingly in deep thought. Hiyori finally piped up after a couple minutes of deliberation.

"That kid is different then the other Kurosaki's. I mean besides the whole cursed thing, something about that kid just seems…off. I think it would be best to be cautious around him until we can figure out exactly what should be done. There's no guarantee that Aizen hasn't done something to this kid." Shinji smirked at Hiyori, his eyes shining with humor.

"Hiyori's just sayin' tha' cuz she couldn't sense the little thing." With that said he turned and ran for his life Hiyori hot on his heels waving a sandal above her head shrieking about beating the shit out of Shinji.

_Kid was kinda cute though. _Kensei thought watching the slight mayhem that was Shinji and Hiyori.

PITA: And that's all she wrote! Like seriously I've got writers block now or something! U-U I'll update as soon as I can guys! BYE!!


	4. In which Grimmjow makes an appearance!

PITA: My brain is totally blocked up. So my bad dudes. And I know I have them hugging a lot but give me a break if I hadn't seen my brother for 10+ years I would hug him a lot too. Oh, and Grimmjow shows up in this chap! ^-^

Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and Kon were sitting at the table the lunch Yuzu had cooked for the afternoon sprawled out before them. Two chairs side by side with a third next to Kon sat glaringly empty. (What you think they wouldn't leave a place for Kyou?) The four Kurosaki's had just started eating when Kon's head shot up.

"He's here." He whispered before running for the front door. "KYOU!" The three still sitting glanced at each other before bolting for the door. Three bodies slammed into the open doorway and were met with the sight of two identical red haired boys hugging while an albino and red haired boy watched with a sad smile.

"KYOU MY SON!" Isshin screamed aiming a kick at the hugging twins.

"SHUT UP GOAT FACE!" Two sets of twin boys shouted back, each planting a foot to their father's face. Isshin lay on the ground for a few seconds before jumping up and sweeping Kyou into a fierce hug.

"My baby boy is home." He whispered hoarsely into Kyou's hair, only loud enough for Kyou to hear. From his fathers' protective embrace Kyou smiled sadly, returning the hug.

Karin and Yuzu stared at the boys and their Father curiously. This boy was…familiar. Karin finally having enough of the weirdness that was her Dad and brothers moved forward, Yuzu not far behind.

"Alright what's going on here!" She demanded.

The strange boy froze upon catching sight of them, a sad smile blooming on his face. The kneeled down to the girls' level, the sadness reaching into the deepest depths of his ruby colored eyes.

"Hi, you two probably don't remember me, I'm – I mean I was-I" Yuzu cut him off with an excited squeal.

"Kyou-nii!" Yuzu darted forward and grabbed onto him followed not one second later by Karin. The poof that followed and the tiny orange cat between the two girls bothered no one.

"Kyou-nii where have you been?" Yuzu asked pulling back and allowing the cat to leave her arms. The sleek orange cat jumped to the ground and wiggled into the black T-shirt that lay forgotten on the pavement. A poof of orange colored smoke later the red eyed boy was back…and pants less. The four other Kurosaki men stood around him while Kyou put his clothes back on. As the reunited family of seven ushered their long lost member into the house Ichigo froze, the reiastu of a certain blue haired Espada made itself known. Ichigo made a quick excuse and high tailed it upstairs to deal with the no doubt horny idiot.

'Now is not the time to be horny Grimmjow!' Ichigo thought irritably as he made his way to his room. 'Bad enough Hichigo almost found out after the last time.' The sight of Grimmjows' maniacally grinning face greeted Ichigo when he entered the room.

"Che' took you long enough berry!" Same old Grimm. Raring and ready to go Grimmjow was on him almost before Ichigo had the door shut. Kissing his berry hard and moving his tongue behind those delicious lips Grimmjow pinned Ichigo to the door. Abruptly Ichigo broke the kiss and moved out from beneath Grimmjow.

"Now is not the time Grimmjow, come back later!" Ichigo said exasperatingly pushing Grimmjow toward the window.

"Now now berry don't be difficult-"

"Grimm! My little brother just got back and I need to make sure he stays here I don't have time to-" And so the argument started, Ichigo wanting Grimmjow to leave and Grimmjow wanting to screw.

'What is that blue haired moron doing here?' Hichigo frowned sitting next to Kyou. He was well aware of what was going on with Ichigo and the likewise temperamental Espada, hard not to when you share a room, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Threatening the parts of the Espada that made him male if he ever made Ichigo cry had seemed to at least throw the arrancar for a loop. 'He better hurry up and get rid of him!' Hichigo thought as Kyou tilted his head at an angle and looked toward the stairs. 'Before all the squirts figure out that something is up!'

Hichigo had no doubt that Kyou had figured out that some one was there with Ichigo, Kon and Karin probably knew too. Yuzu and goat face were as oblivious as ever, thankfully. The last thing they needed was their crazy old man trying to beat the hell out of being that he couldn't even see. Then Yuzu would start to cry and then everything would just go straight to hell.

Ichigo finally descended the stairs, having gotten Grimmjow to leave with the promise of a marathon of sex when he was free next, and grabbed the chair next to Hichigo. Karin and Yuzu were looking at Kyou and Kon with happy faces.

"At least one set of twins looks alike." Karin said her eyes darting from one set of brothers to the other set and back again. Yuzu nodded.

"Yeah, it was really strange that mom could have so many sets of twins but none of us look alike!" She gripping Kyou's hand as hard as her tiny hand could, which wasn't very hard at all.

"Kyou my son! You must tell us of your time with the Sohma Clan!" Isshin declared jumping up on the table and pointing at Kyou, his finger in his youngest sons' face. Kyou bit it.

"Ow! Masaki why are our sons so mean to Daddy?" Isshin wailed to the poster of his dead wife, the children laughing a little, sometimes their father was funny in his insanity.

Kyou took a deep breath, let it out and began his tale.

"Alright but its not exactly a happy story. Where to begin?" He wondered aloud.

"The beginning is usually a good place." Kon said laying a comforting hand on his brothers' shoulder. Kyou nodded.

"Right; well after Akito took me away I lived in the main house for a while, Hatori he's the Dragon, supposedly erased my memory and placed me with a couple that I guess Akito didn't like or something because their memories of their child dying during birth were erased and they were made to believe that I was their son. I played along, fearing for my own memories of all of you, who knows what they would have done if they had found out that the Dragon's vaulted memory power didn't affect me? Anyway I lived with them for a while, they were okay I guess the poor woman was unstable and the husband drank a lot." Isshin looked at his son sharply when this was said but Kyou waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"They never laid a hand on me Goat face, to afraid of what the "demon" within me would do to them if it ever got out. At any rate I was only with them for a couple of years, the lady couldn't take it any more after that. I think that deep down she not only knew I wasn't her child but that her kid had died long ago…she killed herself and the husband blamed me. I was a little torn up about it but in the end she wasn't my mother and her death wasn't my fault. She was unstable and already on that path, nothing I could have done would have changed that." Kyou paused to take a breath; he hadn't spoken this much in a long time. At least not without having to pretend to be annoyed with someone but the annoyance was only fake half the time, the other cursed could really irritating sometimes.

"I do miss her a little bit, when she was stable she was really nice." Kyou smiled now "After her death, the husband refused to have anything to do with me and that was fine. He was an okay guy but definitely not father material. So Kazuma, the grandson of the previous Cat, took me in. And we were happy, now I live with the Dog, the Rat, and a very nice girl named Tohru; she reminded me very much of you two." He said gesturing toward his sisters. "Other than that not much happened, the other Zodiac somewhat avoid me and I like it that way. I go to school, get okay grades, you know normal teenager stuff, get into fights, avoid adults and generally just hang out on the roof. That's about it." He shrugged lamely. "What about all of you?" He asked tilting his head to one side in curiosity.

The rest of the Kurosaki clan shrugged and explained that little had changed in his absence save for the empty and incomplete feeling they had when thinking about their little family. As the day progressed the family spent their time getting to know each other once again, mostly unaware of the eyes watching them from the shadows of the stairway.

His Ichi-berry thought he had left, but simply Grimmjow suppressed his reiastu as much as he could and crept down the stairs, the berry head had caught his curiosity. The sight of a new red head threw him for a moment; the great shadow around the kid was interesting to say the least. As he listened to the family talk together and watched them comfort each other Grimmjow began to feel something he didn't like; lonely. He didn't have a family or anything even remotely like it, no matter what Aizen said. And as much as he tried to deny it, he probably wouldn't have minded having a family as long as he could still have his Ichi-pet. Though the albino might try to gut him again and that would be fun. A pair of large ruby colored eyes locked with his own blue and a thin arm with a small hand attached grabbed his arm. He must be getting soft, he didn't even realize that the kid had moved from his spot at the table!

The large ruby eyes of the new red head stared at him unblinkingly and briefly Grimmjow entertained the idea punching the kid, but Ichi-pet more than likely wouldn't like that.

"Why are you over here alone?" The boy asked his small (comparatively) hand somewhat tight around Grimmjows' wrist. Before he could answer the others from the table were on them.

"Kyou-nii who is he?" Karin asked curiosity overriding her normal expressions. Kyou shrugged.

"Whats your name?" The ruby eyed one asked.

"Grimmjow."

"Oh. Oh! Karin do you think that he's the one?" Yuzu asked suddenly from her place next to her twin.

"Hmm, I think so Yuzu."

"The one what?" Kyou asked with a puzzled face. The only girls shared a look before smiling evilly. (Yuzu can do evil sometimes!)

"He's the one that Ichi-nii is always sneaking out to see!" They chorused, before darting away. Ichigo sputtered for a moment before giving chase.

"Don't go saying things like that you two!" He shouted.

"Notice he didn't deny it." Kon said with a laugh. Kyou shrugged and pulled Grimmjow to the table, snagging their fathers chair and dumping Goat Face onto the floor.

"Well if Ichi-nii likes him then he must be cool!" Kyou declared forcing Grimmjow to sit next to Hichigo, while the albino made threatening gestures when everyone else wasn't looking.

PITA: Oh! That's right! I've introduced Grimmjow and yes, the others do think he's Ichigo's boyfriend. **insert evil grin** tell me what'cha think!


End file.
